What to Do, Chad Dylan Cooper
by oreocheesecakes
Summary: A short extension of the last episode, wherein Chad tries to figure out Sonny's song. Starts during the episode New Girl. Eventual Channy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This scene's from the episode "New Girl". This first chap is what was running through Chad's mind at that time.**

**Reviews always make my day, so tell me what you think of my first SWAC fanfic :D**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance and the song "What to Do". Those belong to Disney :)**

* * *

"All right, let's give a warm Patio welcome to Sonny Munroe!" I hear a girl's voice say. Probably that annoying waitress girl Mel who thinks "her crowd" wouldn't like Sonny's music, much less give a standing ovation. Well, she is about to be proved _very_ wrong. She apparently hasn't seen the So Random! episodes where Sonny sang.

I walk faster and reach the entrance of The Patio, this new coffee shop that just opened a few days ago. I keep my head (which is already covered by a hood) down and slip my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. Why am I doing this? First of all, because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, star of hit tween drama show Mackenzie Falls (it won a tween choice award a few days ago, but I'm not going to go into that because of . . . issues). Gotta hide from the paparazzi. Don't want any more questions about Sonny, why we broke up, if we still had feelings for each other, why I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit and going to The Patio the exact time she's supposed to sing, etc. Second of all, because I'm hiding from Sonny.

See, when she and Mel made the bet, I did my best to make sure Sonny would win. I paid everyone who worked on Mackenzie Falls to hang out at The Patio at 8:30 yesterday (the time Sonny's supposed to sing) and clap and cheer for her, no matter what she did, and laugh at her jokes, no matter how lame (I know she's a So Random! star, but being her boyfri—I mean, ex, I know she has a little stage fright when it comes to singing). Well, they kind of did their job too well, and Sonny found out. She got mad at me for trying to cheat on the bet, probably thinking I didn't believe in her. I did, of course (I've heard her sing her original songs before, and she's great) but I just wanted to make sure that she'd win the bet and get the recognition she deserved. To cut the long story short, it didn't exactly work out the way I planned.

So why exactly am I going to The Patio? Well, I heard rumors that she was going to sing again tonight at the same time so I decided to go. Why? Because I want to watch her, happy and doing something she loves. I know she's always wanted to be a singer/songwriter, aside from being an actress. I'm talking about a real recording artist with albums and all that, with songs making their way to the top of the charts, not just singing as an extra on a comedy show. Plus, I haven't heard the song yet, and I really want to.

"Hey, Patio! You guys ready to party-o?" I hear her say, accompanied by a nervous laugh, just like last night. Only this time, no one laughs. "Okay, good. Nobody made to love me here," I hear her say, sounding a bit uncomfortable. I feel a pang. Why do I always have to mess things up?

Pretty obvious that I still like her, huh? I _have _been trying to fix this, but somehow it always comes out wrong, like what happened yesterday. So I decided to come here inconspicuously, since I'm pretty sure I'm the last person she'd want to see. I guess she _is _better off without me, since all I do is mess up or let her down. I wouldn't want to ruin anything more for her. I've already ruined her first Tween Choice Award, taking it from her.

I still can't believe I could be so stupid. I don't know what got into me, choosing a piece of metal called a Tween Choice Award over her. What was I thinking? No wonder she broke up with me.

You're probably wondering why I can't get over her. Hey, I mean, #1—ahem, a teen actor on a hit TV show breaks up with his girlfriend. No biggie, right? I admit, I've dated more girls than I can count. In fact, I used to be the date-then-break-up-right-after-through-text kind of guy. The Hollywood bad boy. Sonny's actually my first and only _real _girlfriend, believe it or not. People say that I've been nicer ever since I've been going out with her. It's true, she changed me. A lot. Incidentally, she's also the only girl who's ever dumped me.

"So, uh, I'm Sonny Munroe and this is a song I've been working on," I hear her say.

A guitar starts to play a complicated-sounding melody (hm, she's even better than I thought) as I walk through the door in the same hunched position. I make my way through the crowd, careful to find a good enough spot but not to stand out too much. While walking, I look up every now and then at Sonny, since she was already starting to sing.

I see her, my Sonny, looking beautiful as always, strumming a guitar and a microphone in front of her. Her hair, which was jet black when we were dating, now has blonde highlights. She's smiling, but I can see from her eyes that she's nervous. She opens her mouth, and sings anyway.

"Tell me what to do, ooh, about you," she sings, sounding amazing, as always. Hitting every note perfectly and giving no hint of stage fright. That's Sonny. She's nervous and all, but when it's time to perform, she forgets everything and just does her best, having no regrets. And to think Mel had the nerve and guts to bet $30 Sonny couldn't sing.

I finally find a spot and stand there, just watching my ex.

"I already know, I can see in your eyes, when you're telling the truth," she continues. "'Cause it's been a long time comin' to where you're runnin' to."

I watch her, smiling and nodding my head to the catchy beat. Then something happens.

Her big brown eyes look up from the guitar and, by chance, meet my blue ones. They widen a little, and I know that she knows it's me. No matter what costume I've put on when we were dating (to hide from the paparazzi), it never fooled her (though it _did_ fool the paparazzi). And the only thing I'm wearing to hide my identity right now is a hoodie.

She loses her focus and stops strumming. "'Cause it's been a long time comin' . . ." she stutters. The instrumentalists continue without her. The smile drops from my mouth and my eyes widen in horror. Wh—why'd she stop? She was doing great! Did I ruin everything for her again? "To where . . . you're runnin' to," she says, giving up trying to sing. It breaks my heart to see her like this, looking so defeated. I want to do something, _anything_, that will help her, but I can't. And it would probably end up badly anyway.

"I'm sorry," she says, taking off the guitar. The rest of the instrumentalists stop playing. "I just—I—I can't." She briskly walks off the stage. On her way out, she hands her guitar to Mel.

I pull down my hood. Who cares if anyone recognizes me? "S-Sonny!" I say, just as she disappears through the door. Mel, Nico and Grady (yes, I now know their names) turn towards me, looking both shocked and surprised.

"Grady, will you hold these for me?" Mel asks and hands Grady the plate of drinks she was holding in one hand. She runs after Sonny, bringing the guitar with her.

I just stand there, guilty and regretful, but mostly just sad. Why does something like this always have to happen?

* * *

**AN: Did I get Chad's personality right? Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! This is still part of the last episode, but I added an "off-camera" scene. :D**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance or the song, "What To Do"**

* * *

**Lunchtime, 2 days later**

I heard Sonny was supposed to sing again last night, but I didn't bother to go. Wouldn't want to risk ruining it for her in any way.

True enough, Tween Weekly's host, Ryan, is talking about how Sonny Munroe of So Random! blew away the audience at The Patio last night right now.

"You may know Sonny Munroe from So Random! You may also know her original songs "Me, Myself, and Time" and "Work of Art", which she sung on the show. What you probably don't know is that Sonny Munroe sang at The Patio last night, performing her _new _original song, 'What to Do', and received a standing ovation. We interviewed some of her audience."

Mel appears on the screen and starts talking. "Sonny was amazing! That girl has _talent_. Someday, she's going to get a record deal and be a famous singer." I smirk. Look who's talking now. But in all fairness, she's a pretty good sport after losing the bet. I have a feeling she and Sonny are going to be really good friends. I mean, that girl had the guts to call Selena Gomez and try to become BFFs with her even if they had only "bonded" through arguments. And they _did _become BFFs (no surprise there).

Some other people appear, saying the same thing, how awesome she was, etc. At some point. Rainy—I mean, Nico gets interviewed and says, "We all knew Sonny's a great artist." _And girlfriend, _I mentally add. "But there was something different about her performance last night. I don't know, maybe it's because the song was acoustic, or a love song, or maybe she lacked her usual bounce with the hair flips and all. But then again, she could just have matured. I dunno."

"Do you think this has to anything to do with her recent break-up with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Ryan asks. I immediately freeze and give full attention to the TV.

He just shrugs. "Maybe. But like I said, she could've just matured. Anyway, doesn't change the fact that she was great. Keep it up, Sonny! We'll make sure you sing more often on So Random!" He grins. Huh, look at Nico being observant. Or a music critic. After, Ryan says, "That's all for now. Tonight, we're getting an exclusive interview with Sonny Munroe. Tune in, tweens! I'm Ryan Loughlin and this is Tween Weekly!"

My phone beeps. I almost hope it's Sonny, but then I remember that we're not really on texting terms right now. I check my phone anyway; must be important. I mean, who would dare text Chad Dylan Cooper during his lunch break? Well, Sonny, of course, and Mr. Condor, but you get the point.

I give a halfhearted smile at the wallpaper: a picture of me and Sonny at the beach. She'd kill me if she knew that this was still my wallpaper, but I don't care. I open the message. It's the director of Mack Falls, texting me to get back to rehearsal 'cause lunch is over. I sigh and get up.

While walking back to the set, I look at some of the pictures on my phone. Our second first date on top of a building. A picture of us looking sick, having thrown up in Pauly's head during our 7th week anniversary. Us at the beach, after m'lady faked being sick and tricked me into helping the Randoms. M'lady at the Tween Choice Awards, looking gorgeous, the day before we broke up. Ah, good times. Makes me miss her even more.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts and back into reality by someone bumping into me.

"Oh!" we say at the same time. I look up from my phone. An awkward-looking Sonny stares at me.

"Hey, uh, I'm not looking for anything, I'm just walking," I explain quickly and continue walking. I've been telling her some lame I-lost-something metaphors (wherein the lost thing is her), trying to win her back. Ugh, remind me to write a really bad review for that internet article "Sure-fire Ways To Get Your Girlfriend Back. 100% FOOLPROOF."

Okay, um, forget I said any of that. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _read internet advice columns. Stuff that in your mind.

Anyway, I notice she's holding her phone. She was probably doing what I was doing, walking and looking at her phone at the same time, making her bump into me. I guess it's too much hope that she was probably looking at our pictures, too, huh?

"Yeah, me too," she says. To my surprise, she pockets her phone and starts walking with me. Which is weird 'cause this is the way to the Mack Falls set, and the So Random! set is on the opposite side. So right now, we're walking side by side. Awkward.

I give one last look at my phone before pocketing it as well. "Well, I uh, I heard you really killed it at The Patio last night," I say, trying to break the ice and make friendly conversation. Just 'cause we're exes doesn't mean we can't have one, right?

"As a matter of fact, I did," she says smugly, holding up three $10 bills. I chuckle. I have to say, I missed that warm sense of humor. For the past week, she's been all guarded around me. It's like for a moment, we were back to the way we were before. The way it _should_ be.

She puts the money back into her pocket and we walk silently for a while. It starts to get awkward, so I try to make conversation again.

"Well, uh, sorry I wasn't there to see it."

She sighs. "Maybe it's for the best," she says slowly, back to that guarded voice. For a second, we just look at each other.

"Maybe. So, I uh, I guess I'll see you around?" I say, but it comes out like a question. I look at her expectantly.

She smiles. Not exactly the same smile she used to give me, but it's a smile. I'll take what I can get. "Yeah. See you around, Chad," she says, still in that guarded voice, but slightly warmer.

I can't help it. "Good," I say. Force of habit, I guess. Or I just miss it.

"Good," she says, smiling.

"Fine," I say, with a hint of the arrogance I always used when doing the "fine-fine, good-good" thing with Sonny.

"Fine," she answers, her smile getting slightly bigger. Maybe she _does _miss this. However, like her smile, it's still just an echo of what used to be. But like I said, I'll take what I can get.

I smile a bit sadly as I walk away. I guess. . . there's hope after all. Maybe one day, I will win her back.

Then something really surprising happens. I hear Sonny's voice, though a little faint, _singing_. And not in her usual perky tone. In fact, she sounds . . . wistful. I stop walking.

"Tell me what to do, ooh, about you. I already know, I can see in your eyes when you're telling the truth."

I turn around, and see Sonny walking away in the opposite direction, towards the So Random! set. I consider running up to her and asking if she's singing about me then think better of it. Something tells me now isn't the time. Instead, I just smile to myself, hope and determination renewed in me. So maybe, just maybe, she still has feelings for me.

Someday, Sonny, I'll prove to you that I _can _change. I'll win you back somehow.

* * *

**The "extension" starts next chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chap :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 3 is up! Thank you so much for the reviews, fave, and follows! They really mean a lot to me and I really appreciate them :')**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance or the song, "What To Do" (which is a really awesome song, by the way :D)**

* * *

**Later that night**

I pick up the remote and turn my TV on to Tween Weekly for Sonny's interview.

"I'm Ryan Loughlin and this is Tween Weekly. Tonight, we have an exclusive interview with aspiring pop star Sonny Munroe!"

Sonny walks in with a big grin and waves before taking a seat. Her usual nice-girl-from-Wisconsin thing. But the great thing about it is it's not just an image; it really is her personality. She's a real person. She's not like most Hollywood people who act all goody-goody on camera then turn out to be cruel and snobbish in real life. I admit, I used to be like that, but being true to yourself is something Sonny taught me.

"So, Sonny, everyone loved you at The Patio. How was it for you, singing live for the first time?"

"Well, it's a great experience, really different from singing on So Random!" she answers with her usual Sonny charm.

"People think you're going to be the next Selena Gomez. Great actress, great singer. What do you think about that?" he asks.

"Wow, it's such an honor being compared to Selena. I mean, even if we're BFFs, I still look up to her a lot. Hi Selena! Remember me? It's Sonny, you know, we met when Chad was shooting that movie about his life," Sonny babbles excitedly. I smile, remembering. Selena was actually right, I kind of liked Sonny already back then; it was just fun to argue with her. I had too much fun, actually, that I slipped, saying Sonny had pretty hair. Anyway, just a memory.

"What was it again? Oh yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, a Chad Dylan Cooper Production," she says, imitating the exact way I said it back then. I crack a smile. She had always been a great actress. No wonder she got into So Random!.

"Speaking of Chad, Sonny, how are the two of you?" Ryan asks. I freeze. I stare at the screen, waiting for her answer. What exactly _does _she think of the two of us right now?

Her pretty smile fades and her voice turns all guarded again. "Well, uh, we're fine. We're not back to the frenemies thing, I mean, we're friendly towards each other, we make small talk," she stutters. True.

"All your Channy fans are really mourning right now. What they want to know is if there's any chance that you and Chad would get back together again."

Sonny looks uncomfortable. I know she doesn't like the term 'Channy' since it always pressured her. Plus, I don't think she likes the question. But I listen intently to her answer. "Well, uh, I can't really say, Ryan. I honestly don't know," she says, looking sad.

"Sonny, please allow me this one question. There are rumors that your song, 'What to Do' is about Chad. Can you please confirm whether these are true or not?"

She shifts in her seat and swallows before trying to answer. "Well, um, Ryan, all I can say is that, when I was writing this song, I wasn't thinking of anyone in particular. But I guess who it's about depends on how you interpret it. That's all I'm going to say," she says in a tone of finality.

"Okay," Ryan says, aware that he hit a nerve. "After this commercial break, Sonny Munroe will sing to us her new song, so that all her fans can hear it. See you after the break."

Before the commercials start, I catch a glimpse of Sonny, staring at the ground looking like she needs a hug. I bite my lip as I remember I was usually the one to give it to her.

The commercials seem to take forever. They were mostly mine, but for once, it wasn't my face I wanted to see right now.

After they _finally _end, Sonny stands up and greets the camera with her usual smile, but I can see from her eyes that she's still affected by Ryan's questioning.

"Give it up for Sonny Munroe performing her original song, 'What to Do'!"

A guitar starts playing. She's not holding one now, so she's just going to sing. I realize I haven't heard the whole song yet, so I listen closely. Besides, Ryan's question got me thinking. _Is _it about me?

Anyway, knowing Sonny, she writes songs from the heart. So what she's singing is what's going on in her head. Like that song, "Me, Myself and Time". She told me she wrote it just before she came to Hollywood, as a self-esteem booster. When she was new, I even heard her humming it a few times (not that I stalked her, I just, you know, overheard).

"Tell me what to do, ooh, about you

I already know, I can see in your eyes

When you're telling the truth"

Those were the lines Sonny sang after we talked this afternoon. Was she just having a case of LSS or was she thinking about me when she sang that?

"'Cause it's been a long time comin'

To where you're runnin' to

Tell me what to do, ooh, about you

You've got your way of speaking

Even the air you're breathing

You could be anything but

You don't know what to believe in

You've got the world before you

If I could only show you

That you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do, ooh, about you

Something on your mind

Baby, all of the time

You can bring out a room, oh yeah

This day has been a long time comin'

I say it's nothing new."

I smile as she flips her hair. Sonny Munroe _never_ sings a song without flipping her hair. I don't know, it's her style, I guess. I like it, though. It's so . . . Sonny.

"So tell me what to do, ooh, about you

You've got your way of speaking

Even the air you're breathing

You could be anything but

You don't know what to believe in

You've got the world before you

If I could only show you

That you don't know what to do

You think about it

Can you ever change?"

_You think about it, can you ever change? _Her voice echoes in my head, like she's asking me the question. I bite my lip. Can I?

"Finish what you started

Make me wanna stay

Tired of conversation

Show me something real

Find out what your part is

Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do, ooh, about you

Is there any way, anything I can say

That won't break us in two?"

'Cause it's been a long time comin'

_I can't stop loving you, yeah"_

I drop the remote and my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. That's all I needed to hear from Sonny. So she still likes me!

_She's singing a song, doofus. You're not even sure if she's talking about you_, a voice says in my head. Right. But I have this feeling . . . ugh, makes me sound pretty desperate. Then again, I am.

"So tell me what to do, ooh, about you

You've got your way of speaking

Even the air you're breathing

You could be anything but

You don't know what to believe in

You've got the world before you

If I could only show you

That you don't know what to do

That you don't know what to do"

"And that was Sonny Munroe!" Ryan says. "Good night, everyone!" Behind him, I see Sonny looking at the ground again, looking like she was thinking about something. I pick up the remote and switch off the TV.

* * *

**I love reviews, so tell me what you think of this chap :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 4. Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, faves, and follows! This is my most reviewed and followed story as of the time I published this chapter, so thank you so much :')**

**I mentioned that this story would be around 4-5 chapters long. Could this be the last chapter? Or will there be another one? :o No cheating; read this chap and don't scroll down immediately xP :)))))**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance or the song, "What To Do".**

* * *

How do I find out who the song's really about? Of course, I can't just go ask Sonny about that. And certainly not Blondie/Tawni or any of the Randoms (They hate my guts.) Who else can I ask? Someone who knows about her song, knows Sonny personally, someone who was at the Patio. . . oh. No. No way am I going to ask—

**The Next Day**

After work today, I go to The Patio. I see her behind the counter so I go there and pretend to order a drink.

"One double espresso, please," I say.

"Coming right up—" Mel says, then stops in mid-sentence as she recognizes me. "You! Chad, right? Sonny's 'm'ex' who obviously still likes her? The guy who tried to cheat on the bet? The guy who—"

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Can I talk to you about something?" I ask.

She narrows her eyes. "What?"

"I just need to ask you something. It won't take long, I promise."

She seems to consider this for a moment. "Fine. But you have to pay for that double espresso."

I open my wallet and fish out a $5 bill. "Here. Keep the change."

She takes the money. "Be right with you in a sec." She then turns around and disappears into what I think is the kitchen.

I go over to an empty table for two and take a seat. Mel appears in front of me after a few minutes, holding my coffee.

"Here you go," she says, handing it to me before sliding into her seat. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

I take a sip of the espresso. "Sonny. You're possibly the only one who knows besides Sonny herself, and I obviously can't ask her. Is Sonny's song about me?" I ask, cutting to the chase.

"Hmm," she says. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you what happened after I followed her out that night you came here."

I nod. This wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but it would do.

"So I came into her apartment carrying her guitar. She was slumped on her couch, with her sheet music in front of her, looking really sad." I bite my lip. I did that to her? "Anyway, I gave her back her guitar and told her she runs pretty fast. She said she just didn't expect you to be there. I told her that maybe the song's about you, which she denied."

"Oh," I say, and even _I _could hear the defeat in my voice.

"Hold on, Chad, I'm not done," she said, rolling her eyes. "As I was saying, she denied it and her voice got all high and squeaky so I told her to throw me some lyrics. I explained how the lyrics were about you, and she couldn't contradict my explanations. I told her that she ran off the stage because she couldn't sing the song in front of you because she still had feelings for you."

At that, I perked up. "And what did she say to that?"

"She said it was crazy." I sank back in the chair, feeling like I had been punched in the stomach. "Sheesh, will you wipe that miserable frown of your face and let me finish? Sonny sounded like she didn't believe it herself, okay? I told her that that what's crazy is that she's denying it, and that it's okay that she still had feelings for you. I explained that she either wrote that song because she wanted you out of her system," Ouch. "Or she _didn't_ want you out of her system. Either way, you're still in her system, Chad."

"So the answer to my question?" I ask. I was pretty confused and emotionally drained. In the span of a few minutes, I had gotten my hopes up and crushed due to this girl, and now she was saying that I'm still in Sonny's system. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Was that even a good thing?

My question was met with another eye roll. "Weren't you listening, Chad? Have you even heard the whole song?"

"'Course I have." I say defensively. "Heard it last night on Tween Weekly."

"Well, then it doesn't exactly take a genius to know that she still likes whoever she's singing about."

"That wasn't my question!" I tell her, annoyed. Why couldn't she just give me a freakin' straight answer? "My question was who the song's about. Now can you just answer that, please?" I say, exasperated.

"Slow, aren't you? And you have a bad temper. No wonder Sonny broke up with you," she says with a smirk. Did she want to see the real meaning of bad temper? 'Cause I'm on the verge of losing it with this girl. "Anyway, _duh_, it's about you. Did you not hear anything I told you?"

I ignore her question. "She could have written the song a long time ago, about a different guy," I tell her.

"Chad, I _really _don't want to have to convince _another_ person who's in denial, so if I lose my temper soon, forgive me. No, it's not about some other guy, pinhead. Sonny wrote that song recently. And loudly. Trust me, if I had to hear her trying to get the chords right and hitting the notes wrong another time, I'm going to—"

I cut her off. "Thanks, Mel. But could I just ask one last question?"

She looks at me tiredly. "Fire away."

"What were the lyrics she threw at you, exactly?"

"Oh, um, the 'Tell me what to do, ooh' part. I told her you in the song is you, Chad. And uh, the 'Can you ever change' part. I told her that was something you probably didn't do, which is why she broke up with you." I start gritting my teeth, but control myself before it could get any worse. She _was_ answering my question, though in a _very_ infuriating manner "And the 'I can't stop loving you' part. Do I really need to explain my justification for that one?" she whines.

I exhale, trying to let out all my pent-up annoyance just like my yoga instructor had taught me. "No need. Thanks, Mel. Really. I'd tell you to say hi to Sonny for me, but I don't think she'd appreciate that. And don't tell her anything about this conversation, okay?"

"Sure. Oh, I have a confession to make, Chad." I raise an eyebrow. Confession? Oh no, please don't tell me this was just Grady in disguise! "I'm helping both of you 'cause I want you to get back together." I sighed in relief. "I've seen the two of you on TV before, and you two are _perfect_ for each other." Way to borrow a line from Selena, Mel. "I was—and am—a Channy fan," she admits, grinning.

"Huh. Thanks, I guess," I say, standing up.

"Good luck," she says, doing the same.

"Chad?" I hear a very familiar girl's voice. Uh-oh. "Mel?"

I give her an awkward smile and chuckle nervously while Mel says, "Hey, Sonny!" awkwardly as well. Riiiggghhhtt. She likes to hang out at The Patio after work. Didn't see that coming, did you, Chad?

She looks at the two of us, a little shocked. There was something else in her eyes .. . hurt? "Uh, sorry to be interrupting anything."

"Wh—What are you talking about, Sonny?" I ask her.

She goes on, ignoring me. I notice her eyes tearing up and her voice shaking." Mel, Chad's a really nice and caring guy; he always means well but he just makes mistakes sometimes. Chad, Mel's a sympathetic girl and makes a really good double espresso, you know, your favorite. You two will be great together. I-I guess I'll go now," she finishes, and runs out of The Patio again, leaving the two of us open-mouthed in bewilderment. She actually thinks Mel and I are _dating?_ Like I would ever date that obnoxious girl. Besides, I think she has a thing for Grady, and vice versa. Her taste in boys is a major turnoff already.

_High road, Chad. High road means not looking down on the Randoms. Sonny wants you to take the high road, _I remind myself.

Mel is the first one to recover. "Sonny, it's not what you think!" Mel calls after her. Then she turns to me, knocking some sense into my head. "Run after her, you doofus! She got hurt when she thought you were dating me even if you're not together anymore! She even called you nice and caring and even remembers your favorite coffee! Do you really need more proof than that?" she yells at me.

"N-no." I stutter.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Get your girl back, Cooper!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" I say instinctively. "Sonny! Wait up! Hold on!" I yell, running out the door.

* * *

**Ta-da! It's not! (I hope you read the chap before reading this A/N -_-)**

**This is the second to the last chap. So stay tuned for the ending! :D**

**My love for reviews, faves and follows (RFFs) is undying, so feel free to RFF away! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took a bit long . . . but anyway, it's the last chapter, so hopefully it will be worth the wait. :D**

**Yes, last chap. My first-ever finished [very short] multi-chap. :')**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the faves, and the follows (the RFFs xD). Thank you so much! :D**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance or the song, "What to Do".**

* * *

**At Sonny's apartment**

Whew, Mel was right, that girl is _fast_. I trudge up the last of the steps (because in my rush to run after Sonny, common sense took a backseat and I forgot about the elevator), panting.

"Sonny!" I say in between breaths. I knock on the door.

"I don't want to see you right now, Mel!" she yells.

"It's not Mel. It's me, Chad," I say.

Silence. Then, "What do you want, Chad?"

"To talk. C'mon, Sonny, let me in."

No answer.

"Look, I've busted down your door once just to see you and I can do that again!" I threatened.

Footsteps. Then, the door opens, revealing a not-so-happy-to-see-me-looking Sonny.

"Great, you opened," I say.

"Wouldn't want to have to pay for a new door again," she mutters.

"Can I come in?" Good manners, Chad. Good manners help when your ex is debating whether to throw you out of her apartment or to let you sit down to talk.

"A little," she says. Just like the time when I came to say sorry for choosing the Falls over her. I step in a little.

"Can I come in a little more and sit on the couch so we can have a decent, _friendly_ conversation?" I ask, obviously pushing my luck. What have I got to lose, anyway?

She sighs. "Fine." She opens the door a little more, enough for me to get in.

I sit down on the couch. She sits down next to me. Good sign. "Look, I need to talk to you."

"Obviously." Cutting remark. Not a good sign.

"Mel and I weren't dating. In fact, I had my teeth clenched almost the entire time," I say, snorting. "We were just . . . talking," I explain lamely.

"And what exactly would you and a waitress talk about?" she asks, her voice rising. "I didn't even think you'd notice her, since you usually don't befriend people 'lower' than you." She makes quotation marks with her fingers. " I mean, you can't even get along with the Randoms and they're my _best friends._"

Her words hit me like daggers. "I've changed, Sonny. I really have."

"Really, Chad? Really?" she asks unbelievingly. "Because I thought you had changed when we started dating, and apparently you hadn't! You can fool me once, Chad, but you're not fooling me again," she says bitterly, wiping at the tears that threatened to fall out. "I have no intention of being _anything _like the pitiful girls in your drama show who just end up getting hurt over and over again."

I look at her, guilty and wounded by her spiteful words. Not that I didn't deserve it, though. I just never realized how hurt she was, how much pain there was behind her usual Sonny smile.

"Sonny," I say quietly. "I'm a jerk."

"You're darn right you are." She glares at me.

I sigh. "I know. And I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you." She opens her mouth (probably to shoot back some snarky reply) but I cut her off. "But please, just give me a chance to talk."

Something in my voice must have struck her, because she seemed to soften a bit. "Fine."

_I already know, I can see in your eyes, when you're telling the truth_

Words from her song come back to me. Don't ask me why, but I suddenly know that the same line's running through her head right now, and that it wasn't my voice that had softened her.

"Look, uh, I've been meaning to ask you about a few things," I say, bringing us back to the subject.

"Like?"

"Well, uh, last night, I watched you on Tween Weekly." She looks up.

"You did?" she asks incredulously. I nod. "Wait, what exactly did you see?"

"Everything. The interview. You singing."

"Oh." Her eyes turn to the couch we were sitting on.

"Look, Sonny, I just want to know if that song you wrote is about me," I say softly.

"I don't know," she answers, still not looking at me.

"Really, Sonny, really?" I ask her, unbelieving.

She looks up at me, the flare in her eyes back again. But it's much weaker this time. "Look, like I said last night, I wasn't thinking of anyone in particular when I wrote it."

"Yeah. You also said it depends on how you interpret it, Sonny. I want to know—How do _you _interpret it?" I ask her.

She looks down, avoiding both my question and my gaze.

"Look, just tell me the truth. I know it's already too obvious to admit it, but, uh, I still like you, okay? I still care about you, and I just want us to get back together. The time we were dating was the best time of my life, and—"she cuts me off

Sonny's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Really?" she asks. I look up and meet her big brown eyes.

"Really." She didn't know? I feel a spark of hope dancing in me again.

I take her hand before she can stop me. "C'mon, Sonny, don't you miss this? 'Cause I do," I say. She jerks her hand slightly but doesn't pull it away.

She sighs. "Look, Chad. I didn't break up with you because I didn't like you, okay? I broke up with you because you couldn't put anyone else before you. Not even your girlfriend." She looks at me, pain renewed in her eyes.

Guilt hits me hard once again, and I swallow. "But Sonny, I can change."

"Can you, Chad? Can you _really?_"

_You think about it, can you ever change?_

_"_Yes. Yes, I can." The confidence in my voice surprises even me. I use my free hand to lift her chin and guide her eyes to mine. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything. For ordering the recount, for not being a good sport, for not being the boyfriend you deserve. I promise, really promise to take the high road from now on. I know you said there are no second chances; you already gave me one. So I'm asking for a third one. And I promise you, it's going to be the last," I tell her, pleading with my eyes. "Can you forgive me, Shortstack?"

She looks at me, then at our hands, then back at my probably desperate face. She slowly pulls her hand away.

"Sonny . . ." I hang my head, defeated. Well, I tried.

To my surprise, she throws her arms around me in a hug. "You're right, I miss this. Mel's right, I still have feelings for you. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, Chad. For being horrible to you. And for being suspicious about you and Mel," she says, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I missed you, Shortstack," I tell her. Just like that time I fell out of the sky.

"I missed you too, Egg-Whites-With-Tomatoes-On-The-Side," she says with a smile, obviously remembering that day.

After we pull apart, I ask her the question she never answered. "Can I ask you one more thing, _m'lady_?" I wink.

"I have to say, I _did _kind of miss that," she says, grinning. "Sure, go ahead."

"You never _did _answer me. In your interpretation, who's the song about?"

She purses her lips. "Hm, I guess maybe it _is_ about you," She smiles up at me. Man, I missed that smile. "And I need to ask you something too, Chad."

"What?"

"If you and Mel weren't dating, what _were _you doing?" she asks, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well, uh, I was asking her about your song, actually," I explain. "I wanted to know if the song was about me, and since I couldn't really ask you at that time, I asked her instead."

"And what did she tell you?"

"She told me about the conversation you two had three nights ago. You know, after you ran out."

She nods. "So what you _actually_ wanted to know was whether or not I still liked you, huh?"

Sonny. Sees right through me, every time. "Maybe," I feel my cheeks heating up and look away.

"Aww, look at you being all friendly just to find out if I still liked you. Still the same old Chad I know and love."

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically, trying to ignore my heart doing a somersault at what she said. "So, um, _do _you still like me?" I ask shyly.

"Hmm, that's a toughie," she says, pretending to think.

"Really, Sonny, really?" I ask her playfully in the same old disbelieving tone.

"Really," she says, grinning.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good, _m'lady_?" I ask her, smirking and pulling her closer.

"Oh, we're so good," she answers, her grin slipping into a smirk as well before we kiss.

* * *

**As promised, Channy is back together :D If you're wondering about the other time he busted down Sonny's door, I'm talking about the episode "Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner." :)**

**So, this is the end. :'( Hope you liked this story, and thank you for all the support!**

**I don't know if I'm going to be writing any more SWAC fanfics, 'cuz I'm more into Avatar: The Last Airbender now (I actually worked on most of this story about a year ago, and only published it now xD.) So, if you're also an ATLA fan (like me! Though I think the term is Avatard =))), feel free to check out my ATLA stories.**

**Well, um, goodbye, SWAC fanfiction archive. 'Til I get another SWAC story idea :')**


End file.
